A Man, a Dog, and a Women
by yurisnow
Summary: Kiba and Akamaru were sent after the Sixth Hokage assassin. Who is the assassin and what will happen when they catch him? What happens when the romance unfolds and the new Hokage is someone you don't expect? Don't worry there will be parings. - Complete
1. The Assassin

**Authors Note: **This is my very first fan fiction. I hope you like everything I wrote in this chapter. None of this has any spoilers and is something I came up with on my own. Now read and enjoy.

Kiba and Akamaru where jumping from branch to branch following the scent of the assain. The assain had killed the Sixth Hokage and his beautiful wife. The killer killed Naruto and Hinata. Naruto had not named a successor and the village was still in shock that the Sixth Hokage was killed and no one knew whom the Seventh Hokage would be. Kakashi, who was in the ANBU again, and was the commander, of the division Kiba was in, sent Kiba after him.

Kiba was 22 and living at the Inuzuka Clan home and was not married. His sister Hana was happily married to another Medical Nin and living in the Inuzuka Clan.

"I know I can sense the Charka level, too. It seems really familiar doesn't it Akamaru?" Kiba whispered to his faithful Nin dog and Akamaru growled back in agreement.

"I see him. Do you remember the plan?" Hearing Akamaru growl, Kiba continued and started to tie wire on some kunai. "Do not show yourself until you absolutely have to, okay?"

"Woof."

"Good. Go!" Kiba mumbled and he threw the kunai at the assain and trapped him against the tree.

"You!" Kiba shouted at the assain. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kiba. Where's your scumbag of a dog?" Sasuke growled activating hisSharingan.

"Akamaru is not a scumbag and why did you kill Naruto and his wife Hinata?" Kiba asked Sasuke.

"Because I should have killed him when we fought at the Valley of the End. However, I was too nice and let him live even though I should have killed him then and there. Plus, I was bored and wanted something to do." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

Right then Sasuke activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and unfortunly Kiba was looking at him straight in the eye and was caught immediately in the Genjutsu.

XxXxXx

"You will witness your dog being killed for the next 72 hours." Sasuke said with his sword raised above his head and then he brought the sword down and cleanly cut Akamaru's head off. "71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds left." Sasuke said after cutting Akamaru's head off 50 times.

Kiba fell to his hands and knees in agony and raised his head to the full moon crying and howling.

XxXxXx

Akamaru saw his master fall to the ground unconscious. At that moment, Akamaru ran out and head butted Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke then fell to the ground and Akamaru hit him on the head this time knocking Sasuke out.

Some how Akamaru put both Kiba and Sasuke on his back and ran towards Konoha.

XxXxXx

"64 hours 59 minutes and 46 seconds," Sasuke said slicing off Akamaru's head for the ten-thousandth time and Kiba was now curled up on the ground howling but all his tears had dried up.

XxXxXx

"Do you have any 7's?" one of the guards asked?

"No, go fish, Kisho," the other guard said.

"Fine but I am going to win even though I have-- what the heck? Look over there, Ryu!" Kisho said throwing down all 27 of his cards on the 'fishing pond' and running over to where a dog had appeared and had fallen to the ground.

What Kisho saw shocked him. On the ground was Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Sasuke both clearly unconscious and along with the dog. "Ryu! Go call for Commander Kakashi, a medical team, and Hana!" Kisho shouted tying up Sasuke.

Ryu ran back to the guard station and radioed the ANBU emergency frequency. "We have Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru all unconscious. We need Commander Hatake Kakashi, medical team and Inuzuka Hana ASAP!"

"Roger. Where is your location, Ryu?" The dispatcher said over the radio.

"We are at the front gate, sir."

"Okay everyone will be there in less than five minutes." The dispatcher said and then the radio was switched off on the other end before Ryu could say anything.

Ryu was running over to Kisho who was checking Kiba's pulse. "They should be here in less then--" Ryu was interrupted as an ANBU squad ran over to Sasuke, the medical team ran over to Kiba, Hana ran over to Akamaru with two other dogs, and Kakashi walked over to Kisho and Ryu.

XxXxXx

"49 hours, 32 minutes, and 23 seconds."

XxXxXx

"What happened here?" Kakashi asked the two Chunin guards.

"We were playing Go Fish when Kisho saw Akamaru fall to the ground and he ran over and told me to radio the ANBU." Ryu said to Kakashi.

"I was telling Ryu that everyone would be here in lees then five minutes and then everyone was here in less then five minutes." Kisho said interrupting Ryu.

"Okay, thank you. Which direction do you think Akamaru came from?" Kakashi asked the Chunin guards.

"We are not exactly sure, sir." Ryu said embarrassed.

Kisho saved both of them by saying, "I think he came from over there." Kisho said pointing towards the forest on the left side of the path.

"Thank you. Now I need to go and check on everything." Kakashi said walking towards the ANBU who where done with Sasuke. "Take him to Headquarters and put him in a cell. I will be in later to integrate him."

"Yes sir," A black op in an owl mask said and then they all disappeared.

Kakashi was about to walk over to Kiba when one of the medics came over. "How is Kiba?"

"Kiba has cuts and bruises and no life threaten injures. However, he is in an unstable condition. We have discovered that he is trapped in a genjustu. We believe it was the Mangekyo Sharingan." The medic said.

Kakashi shuddered as he remembered what it was like to be caught in the Mangekyo Sharingan. "Okay. Can you move him to the hospital?" Kakashi asked and he saw the medic nod. "Then move him to the hospital and find Shizune and Neji."

"Yes, sir." The medic said and walked over the rest of the medics and they too disappeared.

Kakashi walked over to where Hana was. "How is he?"

"He is suffering from exhaustion because he was carrying to fully grown men and they were both fully equipped too. Akamaru should wake in a couple of hours." Hana paused, saw Kakashi nod, and continued. "How's my brother?"

"He is under a genjustu and we believe it is the Mangekyo Sharingan. We do not know when he is going to wake up. Why don't you take Akamaru to Kiba's room."

"Yes, sir," Hana said near tears.

Kakashi walked back over the two Chunin and said "You can continue your game of Go Fish." And with that he disappeared in a whirl of wind and leaves.

XxXxXx

**Author's Note:** I hope you like the first chapter. I wonder what will happen to Kiba. Please review me, I would rather enjoy that. Next chapter will be posted as soon as I can post it.


	2. Tsunade

**Authors Note: **Here's Chapter 2. I hope you like and please R&R. I need reviews, bad.

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep_

Kiba was in hospital room 556 with Akamaru still unconscious. Kiba was attached to a heart monitor that was very steady. Shizune and Neji where both in Kiba's room as well as Tsume, Hana, and Ino.

"Shizune our only hope is Tsunade or Sakura. Sakura is somewhere and Tsunade is... you know..." Neji said looking into Shizune's eyes with hope.

"Yes, I know but Tsunade is our only hope." Shizune said looking at Kiba and Akamaru.

"Please save my son," Tsume said with little hope in her voice. "We Inuzuka never leave a pack member behind and will not leave a pack member when they need us."

"Yes, of course," Shizune said with more hope now. "I will go and find Tsunade and see if she will help us. Neji, you stay here and Kiba an eye on Kiba."

"Hai, Shizune." Neji said with a slight nod.

"Shizune, please take Kuromaru to help you find Tsunade-sama," Tsume said with more hope in her voice and the look of confidence in her eyes.

"Thank you," Shizune shouted running out of Kiba's room.

XxXxXx

**Council Meeting**

"What are we going to do?" Shouted Hyuga Hiashi. "The late Sixth Hokage did not name a successor!"

"We will find someone," Koharu said quietly.

"Who?" Aburame Shibi asked quietly.

"I think it should be someone who is very smart, keen, and who knows what to do in our time of need." Nara Shikaku said.

"Where are we going to find someone like that? Jirayia is already dead and there are no more Sannin left! Where are we going to find someone?" Dnazo shouted.

"I think I know where this is going," Yamanaka Inoichi said looking at Shikaku. "Shikaku wants his son as the Seventh Hokage. Am I right?"

Shikaku looked at each of the Council Members eyes before saying anything. "Yes, that was what I was thinking of. My son Shikamaru is a very intelligent man. He has an IQ of over 200. He would be the perfect person for the next hokage."

"I agree with Shikaku." Inoichi said.

"Very well, I also agree," Homura said looking over at Koharu who nodded. "And so does Koharu. All in favor of Shikamaru as the Seventh Hokage?"

Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza, Shibi, Koharu, and Homura all raised there hands. Hiashi and Danzo did not raise there hands. The vote was 6 to 2 and Tsume was absent due to her being with her son being in the hospital. No matter what Shikamaru was now the Seventh Hokage.

"I will tell my son the news," Shikaku said leaving the Council Room.

XxXxXx

"35 hours, 15 minutes, and 10 seconds."

XxXxXx

Tsunade was sitting at home drinking sake. She was remembering all the times Naruto called her Grandma and how mad she would get. It was her fault that he was dead. She could have saved him by not retiring. It would be her dead and not Naruto. Tsunade remembered when he became a Chunin.

"_What is it Grandma," Naruto asked standing in her office._

"_I need to talk to you Naruto. I know everyone else has become a Chunin and now it is time that you too advance in rank." Tsunade said handing Naruto a green Chunin vest._

"_Finally! One-step closer to becoming the next Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto shouted taking of his orange jumpsuit top and putting on his vest. "THANK YOU GRANDMA!" Naruto shouted hugging her._

_I'm very proud of you Naruto. _Tsunade thought when she heard a knock on her front door.

"Wonder who that could be," Tsunade mumbled and opened the door.

"Lady Tsunade we need your help! Please help us!" Shizune shouted at Tsunade.

"What do you need help with?" Tsunade asked not very pleased that Shizune was here asking for help.

"It's Inuzuka Kiba. He is under a genjustu that only you can break."

"What's the genjustu?"

"Mangekyo Sharingan."

"What! Who did this?" Tsunade shouted.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Okay I'm coming. Let's go Shizune!" Tsunade shouted as she disappeared in a whirl of wind and leaves.

XxXxXx

"24 hours, 24 minutes, and 24 seconds."

XxXxXx

**Authors Note:** Hope you liked Chapter 2. If anyone is wondering what the hours, minutes and seconds is, that's how much time is left until the genjustu is done or how long is left of Sasuke killing Akamaru. The next chapter will be coming soon.


	3. Discussions

Sasuke woke up hanging from the ceiling

Sasuke woke up hanging from the ceiling. His hands were chained to the wall and he hurt badly. He had a splitting headache and his stomach hurt from when the stupid dog hit him in the head and the stomach. He knew why he was here and he was not sorry at all. He was happy that the Number One Loudest, Unpredictable, Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja was dead. The only reason why Hinata died is that she got in the way. She brought her death upon herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why!" Hinata shouted at Sasuke "Why did you kill him?"

"Because I should have killed him when we fought at the Valley of the End but I didn't have the guts to and now I do. You brought your own death upon yourself Uzumaki Hinata." Sasuke said seeing Hinata fall dead on top of Naruto in the same position as his parent did when they died.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi saw the Sasuke was now awake. He wanted to get the whole truth out of him and he had Ibiki and Inoichi to help him interrogate Sasuke.

"It's time," Kakashi said to Ibiki and Inoichi. Then all three of them went into Sauske's cell.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Shikamaru, I need you to come with me," Shikaku said to his soon to be Hokage son.

"Man, what a drag, I want to watch the clouds." Shikamaru said bored laying on his back looking on a hillside looking up at the clouds.

"Come on Shikamaru we don't have time for this," Shikamaru's dad said. It was one of the first times, he has ever seen him angry and him being angry isn't always good thing either.

_What a drag _Shikamaru thought but to save himself he said "Fine where are we going?"

"To the Tower." Shikaku said with his son following behind him. He's not going to like this.

Fifteen minutes later Shikamaru was in the Council Room with all the council members in there minus Tsume and Inoichi and his own mother who wasn't in the council. Everyone was looking at him with respect. "What's this about?" Shikamaru said looking at his dad who he saw kneeling on the floor in front of him. "Dad! What's going on?" Shikamaru asked alarmed.

"Son it is my honor to say that you where voted to become the Seventh Hokage. It has been talked over and voted on; you are now the Seventh Hokage." Shikaku said on his knees.

"What!" Shikamaru shouted. "Why me!"

"Because your father nominated you and he explained why and we voted the vote was 6 to 2 and you are now the Seventh Hokage, Hokage-sama." Choza said who one of his father's best friends.

Shikamaru stood there with his hands in an 'O' formation thinking about if the village would be better of with him as Hokage.

"What is he doing?" Hiashi asked.

"Shut up!" Shikaku mumbled to Hiashi. "He's thinking."

About ten minutes later Shikamaru stood up and said "I have thought it over and I will be your next Hokage."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi, Ibiki, and Inoichi walked into Sasuke cell. "It is time we know everything Sasuke. I was once proud to be your sensei but I am not anymore. Everything you have done is death sentence and you know that yourself. So the time to talk is now!" Kakashi shouted at Sasuke and then turning to Inoichi, he nodded.

Running threw some hand signs **"Mind Body Switch Technique!" **Inoichi then put his hands in an 'O' formation and his body went limp. Kakashi and Ibiki caught him and put Inoichi in a chair they brought in with them.

"I have complete control of him guys," Inoichi said threw Sasuke's mouth. "Whoa I wish you guys could see this! He's done enough to have the death penalty ten times over!"

"Do you have all the information we need?" Ibiki asked Inoichi/Sasuke.

"Yep," Inoichi/Sasuke said.

"Okay come back to your body and then do the jutsu on each of us so we know everything." Kakashi mumbled turning away from Sasuke.

Sasuke then raised his read confused and looked at Inoichi who was starting to stand up and said, "What the hell was that for?"

"To make sure you told us everything with out you telling us," Ibiki said catching Inoichi again who was know in Kakashi's body.

Kakashi saw everything that happened in Sasuke's life from his clan being killed off to the Chunin exams to the Valley of the End from Sasuke going to Orochimaru to Sasuke killing him to Sasuke killing Itachi and finally to the time of Naruto and Hinata's death. Kakashi didn't want to see any more and Inoichi sensed that and left his body. Kakashi was not only amazed but also hurt, he was hurt because of everything Sasuke had done and the fact that he wanted power to kill Itachi had the worst effect on him then anything else. The fact that he killed Itachi and Orochimaru was even worse. He couldn't deal with it anymore and left the cell saying, "You guys finish with him and come get me when you're done."

Inoichi and Ibiki looked at each other and shrugged. "He's a chicken," Sasuke said to no one.

"Shut up," Ibiki said right before being possed by Inoichi. Ibiki understood now why Kakashi was so upset when he saw everything that Sasuke had done. Inoichi then left Ibiki's body and returned to his own on the floor. "We will come back to you when we have decided what to do with you."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you Shikamaru-sama." Koharu said to Shikamaru bowing.

"Everyone get off your knees and stand." Shikamaru said looking at everyone in turn.

"I will be your next Hokage and I will protect the village and the people of the village for these I swear on the Sixth Hokage, Naruto's and Hinata's grave. I never go back on word no matter how troublesome it is." Shikamaru said to everyone in the room and then said "Everyone is dismissed."

Then everyone left but Shikaku and Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother and father. "I'm proud of you son for the decision of becoming the Seventh Hokage." Shikaku then hugged his son

"I am the proudest mother to every be alive because my son is the Seventh Hokage." Yoshino said hugging her son.

"I'm going home to watch some clouds," Shikamaru said and with that, he walked out the door and back to the Nara compound to his favorite hill.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:** I hope everyone liked this chapter and I want to thank everyone for putting me on there Authors alert or Favorite Author or just reading it. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and taken the time to read this.

I do have on question though. How do you reply to reviews. I know there is a way and I want to reply to them. If some could please tell me that would be awesome! Until next time.


	4. News

Tsunade appeared in front of the hospital doors and waited for Shizune and she was there less then thirty seconds after hersel

15 hours, 5 minutes, and 43 seconds.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade appeared in front of the hospital doors and waited for Shizune and she was there less then thirty seconds after herself. "Where's Kiba's room?" Tsunade asked Shizune in a hurry.

"556."

"Okay, let's go." Tsunade told Shizune running into the hospital thinking, _the last time this happened it was when Itachi came here for Naruto and Kakashi was caught in his genjustu and Sasuke too. What is happening to this world?_ Tsunade up several stairs until she was on the fifth floor then she turned to the right to where the 50's to 80's rooms are. Tsunade stood outside Kiba's room catching her breath and waiting for Shizune. _I'm getting to old for this kind of stuff_. Tsunade thought.

Shizune appeared around the corner, she nodded, and Tsunade went into Kiba's room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was sitting on a bench on top of a building. "Why Sasuke? Why?" Kakashi asked himself for the tenth time. What he saw shocked him. Kakashi was amazed about how Sasuke had killed Naruto and Hinata. He wondered why he had done it. He didn't want to go see Sasuke now and ask him. _Maybe Inoichi and Ibiki asked him_, Kakashi wondered. The pain that Sasuke had killed his own team member was even more shocking then the fact that he had killed _Orochimaru_! _There's only one Sanin left and she is our only hope of curing Kiba.. I feel your pain Kiba.._ Kakashi thought looking up in the sky when he heard movement behind him and sensed that it was Ibiki and Inoichi. "Are you guys done with Sasuke?"

"Yeah. Kakashi? Are you alright?" Inoichi asked worried about his friend.

"No," Kakashi truthfully answered. "I've had two of my teammates die and now Sasuke killed Naruto and Hinata. There are too many people I know dying."

"I know. I've lost several of my friends and comrades too. However, I don't know what I would do if I had a team and one of them killed another. It must be tough." Inoichi said and got a kick in the chin form Ibiki for saying that. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel worse."

"It's fine. What about Sasuke? What are we going to do? We have no hokage to decide for us!" Kakashi yelled at his two friends.

"Umm... Kakashi aren't you the commander of the division that caught Sasuke. So aren't you the one to deicide?" Ibiki asked curiously.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head embarrassed because he forgot that he was an ANBU commander. "Right. From what I saw --thanks to you Inoichi-- he deserver's the death sentence."

"I agree," Ibiki and Inoichi said at the same time.

"Tonight we will tell him and tomorrow he dies." Kakashi growled.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep_

Ino sat on the floor and was staring out into space when she heard the door slide open. The person they needed most was walking through the door right now.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep_

Tsume was staring at her son lying in the hospital bed when she heard Ino say, "It's Lady Tsunade!"

XXXXXXXXXX

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep_

Tsunade walked through the door only to see Ino shout, "Its Lady Tsunade!" Tsunade was looking at Kiba lying in the bed with a heart monitor attached to him.

"Yes, yes it's me. I know what to do and if you could stand back for a moment or two that would be great." Tsunade said as her hand was surrounded with green chakra. Tsunade immediately went to work and stepped back a couple of minutes later turning to everyone in the room smiling, "Kiba will be fine and will wake up in a couple of hours."

"Thank God! Thank you so much for healing my son for me," Tsume said stepping back and both Tsume and Hana bowed deeply to her.

"It was no big deal. Does anyone know who the leader of the division Kiba is in is?" Tsunade asked looking at everyone.

"It's Kakashi, Lady Tsunade," Shizune said.

"Okay thanks I'm going to go find Kakashi and ask him something. As I said before he should wake up in a couple of hours." Tsunade said leaving the room with people staring at each other because of the urgency of Tsunade.

XXXXXXXXXX

10 hours, 56 minutes, and 29 seconds.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi walked into Sasuke's cell with Ibiki but no Inoichi because Shikaku had asked him to come to his house. Kakashi walked into the room and saw Sasuke dangling form the ceiling looking bored out of him mind.

"What do you want, chicken?" Sasuke growled at Kakashi. However, he paid no attention to that comment. Kakashi was going to tell him and leave.

"Uchiha Sasuke, last of the Uchiha Clan, you are sentenced to death. The villagers will be very, very angry that our own village will kill off the last living Uchiha but we do not care," Kakashi growled. "If they would have seen what we had they would think differently of you and your soon to be extinct clan. I do not care for you any more you Uchiha. I've already lost one of my close friends who was an Uchiha and many more. However, to me you are nothing but scum. I want to know that and never forget that until your death. Goodbye Sasuke, may you rot in hell." Kakashi finished his outburst and left the room and Ibiki and Sasuke were both surprised by his outburst.

"It's what I deserve," Sasuke said to no one. "I would rather die then let my clan fall in disgrace."

Ibiki just stared at the guy and thought, _He doesn't get it does he?_ Ibiki then spat at Sasuke and left him dangling at from the ceiling to sleep for the last time in his life.

XXXXXXXXXX

0 hours, 0 minutes, and 0 seconds.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep_

Kiba came opened his eyes and groaned. He had a splitting headache and the lights were too bright. He heard Akamaru bark excitedly, Kiba then opened his eyes again and looked around the room. He saw his mom looking at him very relieved, his sister with the same expression as his mom, Akamaru very happy that his master was all right, and Ino. He loved her but never had the guts to say anything and now after he was out of the hospital he would tell her how he really felt about her because next time there might not be a next time.

"Ohh, Kiba you're awake!" Tsume cried hugging her son to death.

"I won't be awake much longer if you don't stop strangling me!" Kiba gasped.

"Sorry son. I was worried about you. You've been out for almost two days." Tsume said rubbing Kiba's head.

"It's alright. What exactly happened anyway? The last thing I remember was going under Sasuke's genjustu and saw him kill Akamaru for 72 hours." Kiba shuddered at the thought of that. It really was horrible.

"I got a call from the ANBU headquarters dispatcher and told me to come to the front gate because Akamaru carried you and Sasuke back on his back and was uncouncess." Hana said but only to have Kiba interrupt.

"Did you really Akamaru?"

"Woof!"

"Thanks buddy; I don't know where I would be with out you today." Kiba said happily petting Akamaru's head.

"Any way, I arrived at the front gate and went over to Akamaru, a group of medics went to you and some ANBU went to Sasuke. After a little bit we took you and Akamaru to the hospital. Shizune went to get Tsunade and them came back and healed you." Hana said simply.

"Great. How much longer do I have to stay in the hospital?" Kiba asked.

Neji stepped out from the shadows in the corner and said, "You should be able to leave tomorrow. Lady Tsunade will have the say on that."

Hearing that Kiba sighed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kakashi!" Kakashi turned around to see none other then Tsunade running towards him in a hurry.

"Yeah?" Kakashi asked in a monotone voice with no emotion.

"I need to talk to you for a couple of minutes in private."

"Sure. Do you want to go to my house?" Kakashi asked looking around because they were in the middle of the street with to many people around.

"That's fine." Tsunade agreed.

"Can you tell me what you want to talk about?" Kakashi asked even though he had a pretty good idea about what it was.

Tsunade leaned in a whispered. "Uchiha."

"Right." Kakashi mumbled and then disappeared in a whirl of wind and leaves only to have Tsunade follow him right after.


	5. Another Sharingan Attack

Authors Note: Someone said that the Mangekyo Sharingan only lasted for a moment and not three days

**Authors Note: **Someone said that the Mangekyo Sharingan only lasted for a moment and not three days. I didn't realize this and I'm sorry that I was wrong about that but I was already written and I don't want to change the whole story and I like how I did it and I will change it for later chapters and this one.

Please read, enjoy, and review.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi appeared in front of his apartment door with Tsunade following him. Kakashi opened the door and walked inside to have Tsunade follow him and sit at the kitchen table. "Do you want anything to drink?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure, do you have any tea?" Tsunade asked and then Kakashi started making the tea.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Kakashi asked putting the kettle on the stove to let it boil.

"Do you have any idea why Sasuke killed Naruto and Hinata?"

"No."

"Okay, do you mind finding out for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. I got to go so don't worry about the tea." Tsunade said walking through the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Kakashi went to the holding cells in headquarters and he went to Sasuke's cell. Kakashi walked into the room to see Sasuke wide-awake. Sasuke then lifted his head and said "What do you want?"

"I want you to tell me why you killed Naruto and Hinata."

"I killed him because I should have killed Naruto when we fought at the Valley of the End. I killed Hinata because she got in my way." Sasuke then lifter his head to revile his Mangekyo Sharingan. "Instead of telling you I will show you."

Kakashi didn't have time to react and was immediately in Naruto's bedroom. He saw them both asleep and then he saw Sasuke enter the room with his sword drawn. Naruto immediately woke up and hopped out of bed shouting, "Who's there?"

"Dope it's me," Sasuke said raising his sword above his head and bring it down but only to have Naruto block it with a kunai. Hearing everything Hinata woke up and started to scream.

"Shh, it's alright Hinata." Naruto said facing Hinata and then turned to Sasuke yelling, "What the hell are you doing here? Why aren't you with Orochimaru?"

"I killed him and now it's time to kill you," Sasuke the moved behind Naruto with amazing speed and stabbed him in the back right where his heart was and killing him instantly.

Hinata then jumped out of bed shouting at Sasuke, "Why! Why did you kill him?"

"Because I should have killed him when we fought at the Valley of the End but I didn't have the guts to and now I do. You brought your own death upon yourself Uzumaki Hinata." Sasuke said seeing Hinata fall dead on top of Naruto in the same position as his parent did when they died.

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing and he was staring at Naruto and Hinata dead on the floor. As suddenly as it begun it stopped Kakashi was standing in the cell panting and then he fell to his knees. "Still only a moment for this world but for that world three days passed by in that world." Kakashi said amazed even though he's been in under the Mangekyo Sharingan three times and survived all three with out his mind being shattered. "I still can't believe you did that Uchiha, have fun in hell." Kakashi panted before falling to the ground uncouiness.

"Loser," Sasuke said before lowering his head for his last night of sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

The night patrol guard was walking down the hallway, he randomly looked into Sasuke's cell, and he saw something on the ground. He moved closer to the glass walls and saw that it was Hatake Kakashi. The guard immediately unlocked the cell and he checked Kakashi's pulse. He was relived that Kakashi was alive; then, he walked over to Sasuke and slapped him across the face yelling, "What did you do?"

"Used Mangekyo Sharingan," Sasuke said simply.

The guard stared at him and said, "You did what?"

"I don't like to repeat myself to idiots."

The guard then talked into his radio saying, "I need two more guards done at Uchiha Sasuke's cell." A couple minutes later, two more guards came running towards the cell.

The first one said, "What happened?"

"He used Mangekyo Sharingan on Hatake Kakashi." The portal guard stated looking at the two guards. Then, pointing to one of the two guards he said, "Take Kakashi to the hospital and have him treated."

"Hai!" The guard said and then he grabbed Kakashi and disappeared down the dark hallway.

"What are we going to do sir?" The other guard asked him.

"Nothing, he is sentenced to death tomorrow and there is nothing we can do but go back our stations."

XXXXXXXXXX

The nurse was sitting at the desk completely bored wishing there was something for her to do. That night had been slow and painfully because there was, no paper work or patience's coming in. As soon as she wished for something to do, a guard came in the front door carrying a person.

"What happened?" The nurse asked as soon as the came to the desk.

"Hatake Kakashi was found uncouiness in Uchiha's cell." Even though Sasuke was brought to the village three days ago word that he was a prisoner spread around very fast. "We have conformation that he was under the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Okay, I will take him and could you get Lady Tsunade?"

The guard was about to say something when Tsunade came in the front door. _What a night this turned out to be,_ _I made one wish and it came true,_ the nurse thought waving to Tsunade.

Tsunade saw the nurse and walked over saying, "Yes?"

The guard pointed to Kakashi saying, "We have conformation that Hatake Kakashi was in the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Tsunade shaking her head, "Not again Kakashi. Okay thank you, I will take him from you."

XXXXXXXXXX

A couple of minutes later Kakashi and Tsunade where in room 557 right next to Kiba who she originally came to the hospital to talk to even though it was past midnight. Tsunade's hand covered in green as she worked on Kakashi and she stepped back a couple of minutes later. Tsunade was satisfied for what she did and then she left Kakashi's room and went right next door to Kibas.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kiba was lying in bed staring at the ceiling when he heard his door slid open. He lifted his head up and saw it was Tsunade. "Hi, Lady Tsunade."

"Hello, Kiba. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I just want to get the hell out of here."

"Actually that's what I came to talk to you about. You can leave tomorrow; however, you have to report to Kakashi if he is awake by the time you leave."

Kiba stared at her confused. "What do you mean 'if he is awake'?"

Tsunade sighed. "He was just brought in by a guard at the ANBU headquarters and someone saw him on the ground. They brought him here and I just treated him but he shouldn't wake up until tomorrow."

"Okay." Kiba said rolling over and falling asleep.


	6. Death and Love

Kiba woke up at 10:30 very excited that he could leave the hospital today but first he had to see Kakashi for some reason, if

Kiba woke up at 10:30 very excited that he could leave the hospital today but first he had to see Kakashi for some reason, if he was awake. _What happened to him?_ Kiba wondered for the fifth time that day. Kiba got dressed into his ANBU uniform and Kiba with Akamaru walked over to Kakashi's room, which was right next to Kibas.

Kiba slid the door open to see Kakashi reading _Make out Paradise_. "You still reading that stuff? The series won't be finished now that Jirayia is dead." Kiba laughed. "Tsunade said you wanted to see me?"

Kakashi sat up and closed the book. "Yes, I am still reading it and I'm very sad that the series will never be finished. I want to talk to you about Sasuke."

"What about him?" Kiba growled.

"He was sentenced to death yesterday and he is being killed today." Kakashi said with a serious look on his face. "I want you t help me there and you may kill him if you like."

Kiba looked at his commander in disbelief. He was going to kill Sasuke. The genius of the Uchiha Clan. "It would be my pleasure." Kiba barked excitedly. "We do we have to leave?"

"Now. I need you to get a wheelchair because I'm in no condition to walk." Kakashi said embarrassed at the thought of a subordinate pushing him in a wheelchair. Kiba left the room without saying anything and brought a wheelchair back to Kakashi's room.

"Here you go, sir," Kiba said. "Do you need help getting in the chair?"

"I think I can do it myself thank you." Kakashi grunted getting into the chair. "We need to go to Headquarters."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later, Kakashi and Kiba where in a room with Sasuke and Ibiki. "Glad to see you on your feet Kiba." Ibiki said smiling at Kakashi in the wheelchair. "But, Kakashi, being pushed by a subordinate? Now that's funny."

Kakashi looked at Ibiki that made Ibiki regret what he said. "Shut up. We have a death sentence to carry out." Kakashi then turned to Sasuke saying, "Uchiha your time is up. Do you have anything to say?"

Sasuke looked at the three black ops in the room, "Kiba tell Sakura good-bye and Kakashi, thank you, I will remember you as I am burning in hell." Sasuke then paused looking at the ceiling. "Mother, and Father, I have failed you by not restoring the Clan and Itachi," Sasuke then said looking at the ground, "I will see you soon, Niisan."

"Are you ready, Kiba?" Kakashi said looking up at Kiba and hoping he wouldn't have to kill his own student.

Kiba took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes, I am."

"Good, now there is a needle on the table that you will inject into Sasuke's upper arm. Once it's injected, Sasuke has mere minutes to live before it stops his heart and brain."

Kiba then walked over to the table, picking up the needle. He walked over to Sasuke, stood there for a couple of seconds, and then injected to poison into Sasuke. At first it seemed like nothing had happened but then Sasuke's breath started to get ragged and he turned paler and paler. Soon he went limb and if he hadn't been tied the chair, he would have fallen forward. Sasuke stopped breathing all together.

The last Uchiha had died.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kiba was walking home about thirty minutes after Sasuke had died. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the street remembering that he had to tell Ino something. Kiba looked at Akamaru, "Come on buddy, we're going to Ino's." Akamaru barked excitedly and they then walked the opposite way of Kiba's house.

A couple of minutes later, Kiba was taking a deep breath and he knocked on the front door of the Yamanaka Clan house. He stood there for a moment or two and then the door opened. He saw Ino's father standing there. "Aren't you suppose to be with Kakashi and Ibiki?" Inoichi asked curiously.

"Everything is taken care of Inoichi-san." Kiba said in his ANBU voice but then he changed it to ask for Ino. "Umm... Inoichi-san? Is...er...Ino home?"

"Yes she is. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes, sir." Kiba said but then he was interrupted by Ino shouting, "Dad who's at the door?" Ino then saw Kiba. "Ooh, hi Kiba. I see you're out of the hospital already."

"Hi, Ino. Yeah, Tsunade said I could leave. I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me and Akamaru." Kiba asked nervously.

"Sure, hold on let me gat my sandals on." Ino said walking towards the hall closet. "Okay, I'm ready. Bye, Daddy."

"Bye, Ino and Kiba. Take care of my daughter." Inoichi said half-serious and half-joking.

"I will sir." Kiba and Ino were walking to nowhere in particular but they ended up at the lake in the park. "Ino, when I was lying in the hospital, I realized that life is short and I may not get another chance to see any of my friends again." Kiba said looking out over the lake and petting Akamaru whom was at his side. "I have always know that the life for a ninja is a short and dangerous one. I also realized that I love one particular girl whom I have grown up with all my life."

"Who is that girl, Kiba?"

Kiba was now looking Ino the eyes. "You, Ino-chan."

Ino was shocked. She didn't expect this to happen. Ino looked away for a couple of minutes and then she looked back crying. She was happy because after Sasuke had left, she realized that she had really loved Kiba the whole time. Ino then jumped on Kiba, making Akamaru bark. "I love you, too, Kiba-kun. I realized this after Sasuke left for good." Ino and Kiba untangled themselves and leaned in the kiss each other. They kissed each other and it felt great. Kiba loved the smell of Ino. She smelled like roses.

"Ino, do you want to go out sometime?" Kiba asked surprised with the sound of confidence in his voice.

"I would love to." Ino said happier then anytime in her life. "Kiba, my dad told me that you had brought back Sasuke. Where is he?" Kiba sat there and said nothing. "Kiba? Where's Sasuke?"

Kiba took a deep breath. "He's dead; I had orders to kill him by Kakashi, my commander. I couldn't disobey them." Kiba paused to look at Ino. Her face was completely blank. "Ino, you have to understand."

"I understand. I'm glad he's gone. After what he did to Naruto. I could never forgive him." Ino said with no emotion in her voice.

"So I'll pick you up around seven tomorrow?" Kiba asked forgetting about the whole Sasuke thing.

"Alright. I'll see you at seven tomorrow night, Kiba-kun." Ino then leaned over and kissed Kiba again. "Good night."

"Good night Ino, I love you."

"Love you, too." Then Ino was gone.


	7. First Date

Authors Note: Sorry about the delay

**Authors Note:** Sorry about the delay. I know I haven't updated for a while but with school and everything else it's hard to update almost everyday.

Hope you like this chapter!

XXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru stood above everyone in the village. He couldn't believe that they where all cheering for him. Shikamaru was in the Hokage robes and standing proud and not bored. His mom and dad were behind him and he could hear his mom crying with joy. The applause died down wanting the new Hokage to say his first words.

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "I'm proud to be called the Seventh Hokage. I'm blessed to be the succor of our Sixth Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto." When he said that Shikamaru heard applause from everyone, even the people who hated him before. "When they called me in and asked me to become the Seventh Hokage it didn't take me a minute to decide my answer. I did it for my friend and everyone else in this village. There will be changes made to the village but it will be for the best. If you don't like the changes, to bad, once a change is made I will probley not change it back to what it was before." Shikamaru took a deep breath and closed his eyes before continuing. "I will be a great Hokage and I hope that the village will change for the better!" At that statement, the crowd burst into cheers.

After the long cheering, everyone went back home. Shikamaru stood there until everyone left. He felt his mom move towards him and put her arms around his shoulders. "I'm very proud of you, baby." Yoshino whispered near tears.

"Thanks Mom." Shikamaru said with closed eyes.

"I'm proud of you too, son." Shikaku said coming over and wrapping both of his arms around his wife and only son.

"Thanks Dad." Shikamaru then heaved a heavy sigh. "This is going to be troublesome, but I'm doing this for Naruto." Shikamaru the looked up at the sky thinking, _I know you can hear me Naruto. The village you have left for me to take care of will be better then before you died. You will be known as the hero of Konoha. Not everyone knows the truth of you but they will. Please forgive me if I have made any changes you don't like. I will see you in a while Naruto. Never forget what you have left here._

"Shikamaru?" Yoshino asked with a concerned voice.

"Sorry. I was thinking."

"Okay, let's get home and have a huge dinner. You aren't going to be living here much longer." Yoshino said guiding both of her boys back home.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You ready buddy?" Kiba asked Akamaru when they where about to knock on Ino's door.

"Woof."

"Good, me too." Kiba then knocked on the door holding flowers for Ino. They waited a couple of minutes when Inoichi opened the door. Kiba sighed inside of himself. "Hello, sir. Is Ino ready?"

Inoichi had a confused look on his face. "Ready? Ready for what?"

Kiba was about to say something when Ino came to the door. "Daddy. I told you that I was going out with Kiba."

Inoichi laughed. "I know I was testing him. He is a subordinate of mine, you know."

"Yes Daddy I know." Ino then walked outside in a dark blue dress with a purse of the same color. "Bye Daddy. You ready Kiba-kun?"

"Yes, I am Ino-chan. These are for you, Ino." Kiba then gave Ino the flowers. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Kiba-kun!" Ino then handed her dad the flowers.

Kiba and Ino where half way done the walkway when Inoichi stopped them. "Hold on Baby girl, I need one last look at my pretty daughter before I let you go for good."

"Dad! We're only going to a restaurant for dinner. I'll be back before midnight." Ino protested.

"I know, but being a ninja and everything, I might not get to see you tomorrow every again." Inoichi then leaned in, hugged his daughter, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you baby. Have fun."

"Thanks Daddy." Ino said grabbing Kiba's hand.

Half way there, Kiba finally asked what he was meaning to ask. "What was up with your dad back there?"

"I think seeing both you and Kakashi in the hospital and witnessing everything with Sasuke he realized, after many years, that death is around the corner waiting for you fall in the street."

"Yeah, I realized that too." Kiba laughed.

"Here we are, Ino." Kiba said holding the door open and then closing it on Akamaru. "You have to stay out here, sorry buddy." Akamaru whined in protest as Kiba closed the door.

The waiter looked up when he heard the two of them walk in. "Hello. Welcome to,** Kare-ya****.** How many will there be tonight?"

"Just me and the pretty lady." Kiba said looking at Ino.

"Okay. Right this way." The waiter then led Ino and Kiba to a table in the corner of the restraint. "Here you go. Your waiter will be with you shortly."

"Thank you, sir." Ino said politely. "Kiba?"

"Hmm?" Kiba asked while looking through the menu.

"I was wondering... doesn't it bug you to what you did to..." Ino stopped because Kiba had looked up at her.

Kiba sighed. "Kinda. I mean, it wasn't easy to kill a commard for many years. However, once I looked at what he did, it didn't bug me. Why?" Kiba asked somewhat hurt because he was thinking the Ino could still love him.

"I was curious."

"Do you..."

"No." By then the waiter had come to the table.

"Hello, my name is, Yuri and I will be your waiter for the night. May I get you something to drink?"

"Yes, I would like water please." Ino said.

"Make that two waters." Kiba added.

"Okay, do you need anytime to look over the menu?"

"Are you ready, Ino?"

"Yes, you Kiba?"

"Yeah. I'll take the curry rice, please." Ino said.

"And I'll have the Karē-udon." Kiba said giving the waiter the menus.

"Okay, I'll have that out to you shortly."

"Ino, what do you think of Shika becoming the Hokage?"

"I was shocked when they announced who the new Hokage was going to be. I didn't think he would have taken the offer. However, I guess he did."

"I was to." Kiba said looking out the window at Akamaru. "I wonder what Shika is going to do. I mean, he lazy and not very reliable about anything except on missions. What is going to happen?"

"I don't know." Ino said as the waiter place the two waters on the table. "I hope Shika won't be lazy and try to take the easy way out."

"Depending on who his adviser, that won't happen." After that, they fell silent until there food arrived.

"Here you go. I hope you enjoy it."

"Is that good Ino?"

"Yeah, why."

"Just wondering. I've never been here before."

"You have never been here?" Ino asked shocked.

"No why?"

"This is my favorite restaurant; I use to go here for every birthday when I was little."

They continued talking about places they have and haven't been when the waiter came with the check. "Who gets to pay for the dinner?"

"I do," Kiba said taking the check from Yuri. Kiba took out the money and handed it to Yuri. "Keep the change."

"Thank you. Hope you enjoyed your meal and I hope you come back sometime soon." Yuri said as Kiba stood up.

"Ino lets go for a walk." Kiba said standing up.

_Ohh-no_, Ino thought, _we haven't been together for more then a week and his voice sounds like he wants to break up with me._ Ino stood up and followed Kiba out the door.

Kiba walked out the door and held it open for Ino. Once Ino was out the door, Kiba grabbed her hand. They walked to the park and sat down at the same place Kiba told Ino that he loved her. "Ino I--" Kiba couldn't take it any more and he leaned in and kissed her. This kiss was more passionate then there first one. Her breath still smelled like roses and he loved it. They ended up on the ground lying next to each other.

"I love you too, Kiba" Ino said with her head on his chest.

"I love you," Kiba said looking into Ino's beautiful eyes. He then saw Akamaru laying over all by himself. "Come here buddy."

Akamaru then got up and pranced over to the two of them. They lay there like that for about twenty more minutes. "I guess you have to get home, don't you Ino-chan?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Ino said standing up and wiping the dirt of her dress. They walked back to Ino's house and Kiba kissed her again before watching her go inside her house.

"Let's go home buddy." Kiba said walking home.


	8. The end

**One Year Later**

Kiba was sitting at the same spot with Ino that they had come to on their first date. A lot had happened in a year. Kiba had been promoted to a Commander and Ino was now a Jonin. They knew that life would be hard now and Kiba couldn't put of this one question. "Ino-chan...I have known you all my life...but it as taken me twenty-three years to realize something. I've thought long and hard about this. The day we graduated from the Academy, Iruka-sensei said 'A ninja's death is always around the corner. At any moment, your life might end.' I'm lucky to have lived this long being in the ANBU." Kiba said looking into Ino's eyes.

Ino sat their confused. "What are you talking about Kiba-kun?" Ino became even more confused as Kiba stood up and knelt to the ground.

Pulling out a tiny box and opening it, Kiba said. "Ino-chan, after twenty-three years, I have finally found the women in my life. Will you marry me?"

Ino's hand flew to her mouth. "YES!" She cried tackling Kiba to the ground. "Yes, yes, yes!" Ino then kissed him, saying. "I love you too Kiba-kun. I have been waiting for this day since the Academy."

Kiba laughed and they rolled over on the grass looking up into the stars talking into the night about their future, their family.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Nine Months Later**

"It's almost time Ino-chan." Kiba said rubbing his wife's swelled belly. "Next week, we will have our first child."

Ino placed her hand on Kibas. "I know I can't wait."

The two of them had been married for seven months. They had found out that Ino was going to have a child several weeks after the night that Kiba had asked Ino to marry him. Their wedding had been amazing and Shikamaru had married them. They couldn't go on a honeymoon because Kiba was a commander for the ANBU. Their life was great and it was going to become even greater once their first child was here.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ino sat their and stretched her arms out for her newborn baby. The doctor gave her their baby and Ino smiled at their baby girl. She had blonde hair with brown highlights in it. She also had the red triangles on her face like Kibas. Her eyes were also brown with specks of green in them. "She's beautiful!" Kiba said looking in awe at his new daughter.

"She looks like you." Ino said looking up at Kiba smiling. "Do you want to hold her?"

Kiba nodded nervously and took his newborn daughter. "What do you want to name her?"

"You choose you're the clan leader and her father. You should choose her name." Ino said smiling at Kiba.

Kiba thought for a couple of minutes and picked the perfect name. "Hinata."

"What?" Ino asked confused.

"I want to name her Hinata, after Naruto's wife. She died because of her love for Naruto. I was the one who captured the killer and I feel that she should be named Hinata in the honor of Hinata." Kiba explained to his wife.

"Alright. She shall be name Inuzuka Hinata. It fits her well." Ino said looking into Hinata's eyes.

"Fits her with a family of a man, a woman, and a dog." Kiba said laughing.

"Very well." Ino said laughing along with her husband.

**The End**

XXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note:** I'm very, very sorry for the extreme long update. I hope you liked my first fanfiction!


End file.
